Jogaoh
Jogaoh was a fire elemental who was trapped in the form of a dwarf and bound to Toril. Jogaoh was well known as a magical smith on the Sword Coast. History Jogaoh was forcibly transported from his home plane to the world of Toril by the extraplanar being Imgig Zu. Employing a Lockstone, Imgig Zu then trapped the powerful fire elemental in the form of a weak dwarf, which in turn bound him to Toril, and furthermore used his staff of withering to drain the strength from Jogaoh's limbs. Nevertheless, Jogaoh was able to escape. Imgig Zu placed the Lockstone atop Stoner's Needle in the Sword Coast lands with a frozen greater basilisk as guardian. The Lockstone also proved the key to Jogaoh's release. Its conditions were the passing of two centuries and to be touched by a living creature. Once these were met, it would restore withered or lost limbs to the one who touched it and transform them back to their original form, but also awake the greater basilisk guardian. Jogaoh feared the basilisk too much to make the climb up and take the Lockstone. The conditions of the Lockstone imply this took place at least two centuries prior to 1357 DR, so some time before 1157 DR. Jogaoh fashioned for himself a pair of enchanted gauntlets that gave him fresh strength. He became well known among dwarves as a dwarf smith, whose forge it was said could create works of magic. Yet he always yearned for the Lockstone, and for his release. In the Year of the Prince, 1357 DR, Vajra Valmeyjar, Cybriana, Timoth Eyesbright, Onyx the Invincible, and Priam Agrivar journeyed into the wilderness to seek out Jogaoh, as Onyx believed the smith could help restore strength to Priam's own withered arms. They stumbled into Ulala, Jogaoh's pet dustdigger, and tried to fight their way out before Jogaoh called it off. Jogaoh doubted the drunken Priam, yet upon hearing that the paladin had also been crippled by Imgig Zu's staff of withering, he agreed to help, provided the companions retrieved the Lockstone from atop nearby Stoner's Needle. However, Jogaoh remained evasive on the details of the quest and the threats they would face, doubting they would choose to come if they knew. Jogaoh accompanied the heroes to the stony spire. After battling ghoul warriors in the night, Vajra, Priam, and Jogaoh ascended the rocky tower, with Vajra carrying Jogaoh on her back. Reaching the summit, Jogaoh revealed his story and gave his gauntlets to Priam before he took the Lockstone. The magical gem restored the dwarf to his true form as a fire elemental. Jogaoh returned to his own plane, leaving Vajra and Priam to face the now-awakened basilisk. Description On Toril, Jogaoh appeared as an elderly dwarf with a long grey beard and grey hair tied back in a topknot. One eye was blue, the other purple, which occasionally glowed. He was severely hunchbacked, while his arms were withered and thin when he did not wear his strength-granting gauntlets. He wore a blue and purple tunic and pants, and carried a hammer. In his native form as a fire elemental, he resembled a man made of fire. Relations On Toril, Jogaoh kept a pet dustdigger named Ulala to guard his domain. Home Jogaoh dwelled in cave in the hills, close to Stoner's Needle. Appendix Notes References Category:Fire elementals Category:Dwarves Category:Males Category:Blacksmiths Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of the Elemental Plane of Fire Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of the Inner Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes